1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi alarm timepiece for indicating times with hands and having a multi alarm function for producing an alarm sound when the hands have reached each of the preset alarm times.
2. Description of Prior Art
In one conventional analog alarm timepiece, an auxiliary hand is provided coaxially with the usual hour and minute hands and an alarm time is set mechanically by the auxiliary hand. Such an analog alarm timepiece is known from, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,967.
In another conventional timepiece other than those using auxiliary hands, an alarm time is electronically set and an alarm sound is produced when hands have reached the preset alarm time. More particularly, a timepiece of the latter type includes hour and minute hands, an electronic time counter for counting a time identical to one indicated by the hour and minute hands, an alarm time memory circuit for electronically storing an alarm time, and a display unit for optically displaying the time of the time counter and the alarm time of the alarm time memory circuit, an alarm sound being produced when the time of the time counter coincides with the alarm time of the alarm time memory circuit. The above-described timepiece is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,583.
In the former analog alarm timepiece having the auxiliary hand, since an alarm time is set mechanically, higher precision cannot be expected and a setting time error may be caused. In addition, such an alarm timepiece employs complex mechanical structures, resulting in mechanical troubles.
In the latter analog alarm timepiece having the electronic time counter and the alarm time memory circuit, a display unit for displaying the content of the time counter is required in order to match the content of the electronic time counter with the time indicated by the hands. Moreover, both the present time and an alarm time must be set, resulting in a cumbersome operation.
In addition, since the latter timepiece has a display unit, the size of the timepiece is necessarily increased and has a poor outer appearance from the viewpoint of design.